Such a fuel pump is used in particular in motor vehicles and is manufactured to be installed in a fuel trap arranged within a fuel tank.
A current problem with pumps of this type results from the vibrations produced by the pump and which, in the specific application mentioned, are transmitted to the fuel tank and create an annoying background noise.
In a known pump, an attempt has been made to palliate this disadvantage by giving the pump a geometry intended to attenuate the transmission of the vibrations by the elements forming the pump. The pump proper includes a pump body provided with an induction orifice, with a delivery orifice and with electrical terminals to supply it with electricity. This pump body is connected at one of its ends to a strainer which communicates with the induction orifice. A casing is arranged around the pump body and serves to protect this and to connect it to a fuel trap.
In order to reduce the transmission, in this pump, of vibrations from the pump body to the tank via the pump casing, a cage of semi-rigid plastics material is arranged on the pump body before the casing is mounted on it. This cage includes around its whole periphery uniformly spaced longitudinal apertures. By means of this specific geometry, transmission of vibrations is reduced. Moreover, this cage is also used to fix the strainer to this assembly.
However, it would be desirable to obtain more efficient damping of the vibrations produced by the pump. In this regard, another fuel pump is known provided with elastic suspensions arranged at the ends of the pump body. Another pump is also known in which the solution consists of connecting the pump body to the pump casing by means of a plurality of ribs of elastic material uniformly arranged around the periphery of the pump body.
Even if these latter devices are generally satisfactory from the point of view of vibration damping, they are relatively complex due to the fact that they include a large number of parts and are relatively bulky. What is more, they are expensive to manufacture.